Talk:The TRUE 100th Hunger games/@comment-24222500-20140818003903
Training Sessions ' ' Carmine Morrisa “Carmine Morrisa.” I take a deep breath, and stand up, smiling at Anais as I walk away. “Kill it, sis!” Anais waves goodbye to me sweetly. “I’ll try my best!” I say, and enter the training room. As soon as I see a glance at the Gamemakers, I smirk. This, next to Anais’ session, will probably be the best they’ll see this year. But I can’t get too over-confident. “Carmine Morrisa!” I introduce myself, with a satisfied smirk. I waste no time, and get straight down to business. I take a war hammer, and test it out on a target, smiling when it almost slices the dummy in half. I take a mace, too, and start smashing dummies with the two weapons, until there’s almost no energy left in me. I smile at the Gamemakers. “Carmine Morrisa.” ' ' Anais Morrisa “Anais Morrisa.” A voice comes over the microphone, and I stand up in my seat. “Good luck, sis.” Carmine tells me, and I giggle, giving her a fist-bump. “Thanks!” I skip into the training room, and give a sarcastic curtsy towards the gamemakers. “Anais Morrisa!” I go over to a war hammer and pick it up, tossing it back and forth in my hands, a devilish grin creeping up on my face. Then I get some throwing knives and stuff them into my belt. I turn to the simulator, and turn it on to hard, watching as holograms light up in the forms of tributes. How easy! I swing my war hammer at one, puncturing it in the side. It explodes into millions of tiny, golden fractals of light. I whip around and manage to hit another target in the head, killing it, but another one is running at me from behind. I squeal and throw a knife at it, hitting it in the leg, then running and finishing it off with my war hammer. I giggle. This is so fun! A target almost spears me, but I manage to throw all my knives at it until it finally dies of “blood loss”. Finally, I give the final blow to the last target, smashing it’s chest with my war hammer. I stop, panting, as the hologram tribute-simulator whirs and shuts down, a devilish grin taking up half of my face. I giggle and skip out, yelling, “bye!” Savannah Darnell “Savannah Darnell.” I stand up, wiping any tears that are left from my face, and walk in confidently – at least, I hope I look confident. The Gamemakers glance at me then continue their business. “Um…” I start, then say a bit louder, “Savannah Darnell.” I go over to the blowguns and quickly fill one with darts, aiming at dummies. I aim for the head on one, for the heart on another, and then show off my aim with the blow gun by purposefully hitting the arm, then the other arm, the head the chest, the leg… but I miss on the other leg. Oops. “Thank you.” I say, and walk out, shaking. Favian Thread “Favian Thread.” I stand up carefully, and feel my way to the door. I have to show the Gamemakers that I can do this… I’m not just a blind tribute, I’m more than that. When I get in there, I can tell from the Gamemaker’s voices where they are. I find the button on the tribute simulator and turn it on to what I believe to be medium setting, and listen carefully, taking a sword in each hand. I can hear the “footsteps” of a hologram, and whip around, slicing it with my sword, then another target. I’m showered with the sparks as they fall apart, which lets me know that they’re dead. One target “hits” me with a sword, and I return the favor with another swing of my sword. Soon, the hologram stops, and I put away my swords. With a smile as I walk out, I say, “Favian Thread.” 'Aeralene Ekiert ' “Aeralene Ekiert.” I stand up slowly, looking blankly at the other tributes. Savannah twists her hair around her finger, glancing at me every once in a while. I smile at her slightly, but it’s insincere. I walk into the training room, and introduce myself. “Aeralene Genesis Ekiert.” I go straight for a machete, and go over to the dummies, slicing them with the machete, cutting them up as quickly as I can, in a very furious manner. When I’m finished with that, I throw my machete at one of the targets and watch it peg into the target, then turn on the tribute simulator. A hologram with a bow appears, and I take my weapon of choice, two packs of shurikens, deciding to show off my long-distance combat. The hologram shoots an arrow, and I dive out of the way, throwing a throwing star at it, but missing by a hair. It shoots at me again, and the arrow almost hits me, so I throw a shuriken, hitting it in the arm. I smile and throw another, now that it is unable to use its bow. I run over to my machete and grab it, going over to the hologram with a grin on my face. I slice the hologram’s throat, and it explodes into millions of light pieces. I walk out of the training center with a grin on my face.